Wammy's
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: Before Beyond Birthday... There was B. There was A. A look back into their childhood before it all happened, with M, Z, C, X, and more. How it all began. Friendships, relationships, enemies... This is Wammy's.
1. Chapter 1

"Get yer hands offa me ya crazy bastard!" Mifune shouted, swinging his arms and legs, as his father had him hoisted up off the floor with one hand. Eight years and his parents were already sick of his attitude and sailor's mouth. Like he didn't get it from them, those hypocrites. It wasn't long before the paperwork was filled out and Mifune was thrown into the room with a bunch of other sorry suckers. He kicked at the door with the bottom of his foot, frowning heavily. "Open this shit up, I'm not staying here! I'll run away!"

"You shouldn't do that." A soft voice made the redhead turn around, facing a pinkette with big teal eyes.

"Yeah, and what's it to you?"

"I'd hate to see you get in trouble on your first day." He extended an elegant hand for a nine year old, smiling, "I'm C."

Mifune was silent for a while before he scoffed, turning back around to kick the door once more. "Did I ask? No. Go away."

Most of the children in Wammy's had at least one friend. Some even had small groups. But they didn't come to this orphanage for normal lives and normal friendships. Hell, they didn't even come to be adopted. Sure, there was a chance someone could be willing to adopt them, but it was extremely difficult to get a child from here - especially if potential was saw in him or her to succeed L. The owner, Watari, really wouldn't let him go. Because L was shown to the children to be the most brilliant detective in the world - one all children had to be shaped into his copies.

Being that A, followed by B, were the two runner ups for that position, they were considered the smartest and had more work than others. A was now distracted more than he had been a couple years ago by schoolwork, feeling extremely pressured to do his best and succeed L. Although B was pressured as well, it really didn't affect him. He wasn't bothered because..well..he didn't really want this. Didn't really want to be L. Didn't even admire him like the other children. And the fact that A was too busy for him sometimes really, really, bothered him. The only one in Wammy's, other than Z, that actually cared about him. Difference was, he loved A and not Z.

Leaving the blonde haired nine year old to his work, B shrugged dejectedly and walked downstairs into the living room, immediately noticing the small commotion between C, a child he watched but never really talked to, and someone he'd never seen before.. The curious eight year old read the name and lifespan above his head, absently biting his thumb out of habit. How interesting...

C sighed softly. He didn't understand this boy. He was trying to keep him from getting into trouble, but he just wouldn't listen. This one was gonna be hard to shape into L. He wouldn't even come close. Not that C was close himself. Sure he was smart, but he couldn't be a detective like L. He wasn't one to get his hands dirty. He looked around the room for a brief moment, catching a glimpse of B. He gave a friendly wave before turning back to the newbie, who was still beating up the door. He put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back.

"Alright, cut that- _Woah_!" He leaned back, just barely avoiding the redhead's fist.

"Don't touch me!" Mifune snapped. When he saw a strange black haired brat staring in his direction, he got even more angry. "What're you looking at, y'fuckin' weirdo?"

B's eyes widened a bit. No one ever talked to him like that. The last time anyone did, they went missing... How unfortunate.

The eight year old's hands balled into fists, though he knew he had to keep his cool. A would tear his head off if he got into trouble again. Besides, he could strike back.. but in a much smarter way. He might've had a nasty temper, but he wasn't just intelligent school wise.

"That's not very nice to call someone a weirdo.. Mifune."

Hazel eyes went wide at the nosy kid. "How do you know my name? I don't know you! Stay outta my business!"

C looked back and forth between the two, "Ah, that's B, he's-"

"No one fuckin' asked you!" Mifune snapped at C, who jumped back, a bit dejected. The redhead returned his attention to B. "Imma ask again, how d'you know my name?"

"It's a secret."

A small smirk tugged at B's lips. He started walking forward, and didn't show his surprise in the slightest when Mifune refused to back down.

"You're new, so you don't know it yet... But the smart ones stay away from me."

Of course Mifune didn't back down. He never did. In fact, he even dared to take a step closer, puffing his chest out in an effort to intimidate the dark haired boy. "Yeah? Well I'm not smart, and I certainly don't give a fuck."

C sighed, giving up. These little kids always have to put up a fight. He felt like an old man in comparison, even though he was only a year older, and decided to just go and make his way to the library.

"I can certainly tell." B answered both statements with a taunting kind of smirk. B was about an inch shorter than the other, and he would continue to be short for his age until his growth spurt once he hit 13. But other children were still intimidated even with the shorter height.

"You just got here... Would you really want to go missing?"

Mifune looked down at him with annoyance, his hands clenching into fists.

"So now yer threatening me, huh? Well how about you shut your God damn mouth, Shortie!" He shouted, shoving B backwards.

Whenever someone touched B, it automatically caused him to snap. His eye twitched, and he charged forward, actually head-butting the taller with enough strength to shove him back onto the floor. After that, he straddled his waist as he delivered one punch after the other.

A came bounding down the stairs a second later, having heard the commotion from his room at the top of the staircase.

"B!"

Used to B's actions, he raced forward to try to pull him off. But the blonde was also cautious, since B had been known to hit him too when in rage.

Mifune fell back, blood coming from his nose. "Son of a-" He guarded his face with his arms, up until the point where someone else dragged B off.

The spit fire jumped up, tackling both boys to the floor, throwing wild punches and screaming incoherently.

B growled. _No one _touched his A. In an instant, B was shoving A off so he could attack the other again, both bloody fists flying once more. There was punching, kicking, scratching, tugging, screaming, biting- it took at least four people to pull B off. The two boys were rolling around on the floor each seeming as though they were trying to kill the other, though Mifune was taking most of the punches. Then the adults came, and began to drag B out of the living room. This was usually when he was taken to the solitary room for time out – even sedated in some cases.

B was kicking and screaming, even trying to bite the hands on him. But he was taken away with very little struggle, like it was routine to them. A, worried as he was, was not allowed to follow and was instead taken to the infirmary with Mifune, arranging to have both boys' beds beside each other.

Mifune's arms were crossed as nurses tended to his wounds, more adults standing nearby in case the redhead was to lash out again. He was muttering angrily under his breath, mostly bad things about B and the place he found himself in.

Once they were both patched up, A took the opportunity to say something. "I'm sorry, M..."

It took a minute to realize the other kid was talking to him. "Eh? Wachu call me that for? My name's Mifune, didn't ya hear the nurse say it? And you don't have'ta apologize. It's that dickhead's fault. Wha's his name? B?"

"That's your Wammy's alias, first letter of your name.." The blonde explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Eh, yeah, B is my..." He shook his head. "He's very temperamental, but he's not mean.. Just misunderstood.. He only attacks people who touch him or hurt his feelings, and it isn't even his fault."

"That's stupid." M grumbled. Great. Now he had to be a letter of the alphabet. _Greeeeeat_. "And I don't care! I'm glad I hurt his feelings! He should mind his own business." Mifune flinched suddenly, hissing as the nurse began to tend to his split lip. He turned back to A. "So you got a crush on him?"

A blushed. Luckily the old nurse didn't care at all, but none of the other adults of Wammy's would like it at all. "W-We're with each other..." He answered quietly.

Mifune blinked, then made a face. "Gross. You two are like, 6 years old. You gotta grow up to have a boyfriend. Ain't you heard of cooties?"

"Actually he's 8, I'm 9... And..you don't understand." A shook his head with a sigh.

"Nope, I don't understand, and I don't want to." He crossed his arms, hissing at the rubbing alcohol on his cuts. "Be more careful, lady!"

The blonde sighed. He laid down on his small white bed, blue eyes gazing up at the chipped white paint on the ceiling. 

_oOo_

Having heard about what happened, Z was unable to find B and went downstairs to the library, hoping that A might be there. After seeing the blonde's favorite spot was empty, he realized he wasn't.

C, of course, heard what happened. Poor B got locked in the solitary room once again. C, unlike most people in Wammy's, didn't have any actual friends to fall back on. He spoke to everyone and anyone, but there was no one he knew on a personal level, no one who would have his back if things went to hell. Good thing he was an optimist and didn't think anything bad like that would happen.

When Z walked into the library, the pinkette lifted his head, smiling at the male. "Hey, Z." he greeted as he walked past his table.

Z gave a nod back, sighing somewhat disappointedly when he discovered A wasn't there. He must be in the infirmary... And if he was getting patched up, that old nurse would just shoo him out.

The raven sighed and plopped down in a chair in front of C. "Did you see what happened?"

C was pleasantly surprised when Z sat in front of him, and closed the book he'd been reading gently, as if the old thing would fall apart at any wrong touch.

"No. But I greeted the new kid. He's very rude. B picked a fight with him and I'm assuming that newbie got hurt and B ended up in the solitary room. I heard A got involved too, but I don't really know."

Z sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, head down. "Damn it, B."

It really was impossible to keep him out of trouble, wasn't it? Z and A would know firsthand. Besides, A wasn't the only one who had feelings for the troublemaker…

C stared at Z, reading him up and down like one of his books. He was very aware of the feelings he held for B. But C also knew he'd never know the feeling of two people being in love with him at once, like B had. In fact, he'd never really.. _like liked_ anyone before. B was cute and all, in his opinion, but Z…

Instead, he simply crossed his legs, brushing a stand of hair behind his ear. "You shouldn't worry too much. You of all people should know B is always fine. But that aside, how are your studies coming?"

Z scoffed. "Nneh.." He waved a hand dismissively, to show they were coming along just fine.. Not excellently, of course, but fine. He really didn't study often, but still more than B. So how did B always manage to rank second without even trying?

He knew what C would say next and beat him to it with a smirk. "I should study more, right?"

C opened his mouth to scold him, but Z beat him to the punch. He smiled, giving a light laugh. "Yes you should."

He wished he could be as lucky as A or B. Him and A studied harder than anyone else, yet he thought himself nowhere close to being considered a possibility. He sighed, opening his book again. "I suppose you're going to want to continue your search for A, so I won't hold you up anymore."

The raven shrugged casually, leaning back a bit more in the chair so he could put his feet up lazily on the table. "Nah. He might be in the infirmary, and with my luck I'd probably get into a disagreement with the kid B fought with."

He blinked, eyeing C's books. "Unless I'm hindering you from studying."

"Ah." C gave a slight nod in understanding, staring at him when he put his feet up on the table. What terrible manners...

"No, I can study any time. I don't mind talking." He gave a small smile, closing his book once again. "It's refreshing. What would you like to talk about?"

He half expected C to want to return to his studies, like A would, and was pleasantly surprised when he turned out to be wrong.

"Anything unrelated to schoolwork, I guess.." He snickered.

C blinked, twiddling his fingers in his lap as he thought. All he ever really talked about was schoolwork. "Well...um... How was your day?" He asked blandly, for lack of any better conversation.

Z raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "My two friends are probably gonna be gone for the rest of the day, the new kid sounds like an ass, and I haven't been studying so I'm pretty sure I won't do so well on tomorrow's exam - which also happens to be October 16." It was a significant date.

He frowned. "Yeah, not so well."

C tilted his head a bit. "Oh...? Well... I suppose you can hang out with me today, if that doesn't bother you. And I can help you study for the test." He paused for a moment before continuing, his voice hesitant, "What's so special about October 16th?"

"Oh joy."

Z sighed and averted his emerald green eyes away. "Mum died." Three years ago on October 16, Zack's abusive father was arrested after a six year old Zack called the police, coming home to find his Mother had been killed. And by him, to make things worse. His recurring nightmares wouldn't even leave him alone for just one night. And everyone in Wammy's knew what happened - who knew why.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." That's right. C had heard about that from others in the orphanage. He had no idea that was tomorrow. He didn't know what to say after that. He wished there was something he could do, really. They sat in uncomfortable silence, C avoiding eye contact.

Z looked up from his legs and shook his head.

"Oh no, no - No awkward pauses or forced apologizes. I hate them.  
>Forget I even brought anything up." He shook his head and dug out a jar of strawberry jam from his backpack. He didn't like the stuff very much, but he had a strong influence to continue eating it.<p>

C smiled and nodded, grateful for that. "Alright. Um... what else should we talk about then?" He looked down at the strawberry jam, a common trademark of B. "You're awfully fond of him, aren't you?"

Z shrugged, looking down at the jar with an almost embarrassed expression on his face. "Yeah.. I dunno. He got me into the stuff." He swirled his finger in absentminded circles inside the jar, scooping up some of the strawberry substance.

"Want some?"

C noticed the somewhat bashful look on his face when he mentioned B. He really liked him a lot, didn't he? He would've mentioned it again, but Z asked if he wanted some.

"You know, you really shouldn't be eating in the library...but...sure. Why not? Do you have a spoon?"

"Nope."

The raven smirked and stuck out the jar towards his friend, licking jam off his lips. "Tastes better without one, anyways."

The pinkette blinked, not one to eat food without a utensil, unless it was pizza or something. "Um, okay..." He stuck his finger in, scooping some up before sliding it in his mouth. Not bad.

Zack smiled. "You like it, don't you?" He could instantly tell. Z actually also liked apricot jam... But unless he was looking for trouble or hour long rants from B, he wouldn't dare eat the stuff within fifty feet of him. B _hated _apricot jam.

C gave a bit of a laugh, nodding. "Yeah, it's yummy. Ah...do you mind if I have some more?" He asked, pointing his finger towards the jam jar.

"Sure." He'd be happy to share. He put the jar right on C's side of the table, as if he didn't care how much he took. "Go right ahead."

C smiled, dipping his finger in the jam once again. It was nice to hang out with Z, rather than just read all the time.

"Do you like sweets?" Z suddenly asked.

"I love sweets, actually." C confirmed with a smile.

An idea came to mind. "Usually after lights out, I sneak downstairs to the fridge with B for cake. He'll be in the solitary room tonight, though.. And we never get caught."

C blinked his teal eyes at Z again. "Is that an invitation?" He asked curiously, the corners of his lips curling into a grin.

Z nodded and smiled. "Long as you're ready after lights out, I'd like it if you were with me."

The older smiled brightly, nodding. "Okay. I'll be ready, promise." This could be really exciting! He'd never done anything like that before.

The mischievous raven grinned. "Awesome." He stood from his seat, slinging the black backpack over one shoulder. "I'm gonna go to the infirmary now."

C nodded. "Alright, cool. I'll see you later then." He gave a little wave, then went straight back to his book.

Z dropped his backpack off in his bedroom before walking downstairs to the infirmary, expecting to find both A and, unfortunately, the new kid there.

_oOo_

After both the boys were patched up, A and Mifune were left alone. A didn't know what to say after earlier, and simply laid back on the bed with a sigh. He hoped B would be let out soon…

Mifune looked over at A, laying down in his little cot. Boring... "So...you and that other kid are like...boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked curiously. "I mean, yer not a girl, but one of ya gotta be the girlfriend."

A blushed and folded his arms across his chest, fixing his blue eyes on the ceiling so he wouldn't have to look anywhere else. "B is my boyfriend..." Which would make him the girlfriend. Great.

"Ah. So you _are_ the girlfriend. I guess yer kinda cute. Not as cute as...some other kid I know. But he's a whole 3 years older than me." He gave a shrug, as if he didn't care. "So how come this place looks like a school?"

A suddenly found himself curious about the other boy Mifune was talking about, and reminded himself to ask after answering his question. "Wammy's House is a school orphanage. We attend here because we're all smart enough to be in line to succeed L – the world's greatest detective. And.. I'm first up, B's second."

Mifune looked bored at A's explanation. "So yer tellin' me I don't go to public school anymore? I dunno who L is, and I kinda don't care. I don't wanna succeed him."

The blonde blinked. "This school was founded for the purpose of succeeding L." He pointed to a white poster across the room, only an L in gothic font shown on it. "No one's supposed to know what he looks like or his real name, but B and I do."

M was silent for a while, staring at the L on the wall. "That's stupid. I want nothing to do with it." With that, he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling towards the door. "I'm leaving this place."

"Wait!" A hopped off the bed as well, walking towards him while remaining slightly behind. "You can't leave."

Mifune looked back at A in confusion. "Eh? The hell you mean I can't leave? I sure as hell don't wanna stay here!"

"I know, but you can't leave. They'll make you stay. Trust me, the only way out's when you're 18.. Least if you slack off a lot, you won't have to worry about being pushed into succeeding L."

Mifune scoffed crossing his arms. "Oh yeah? Well I hold a record in my neighborhood for running away. A whole 6 times, ya hear? Once I left for a week, then came back cause I was hungry. If I can escape my shitty parents, I can escape this place too!" He turned to leave again, only to bump into some other dark haired brat. "Watch where yer goin', dumbass! Can't y'see I'm wounded?!"

Z grunted, combing his fingers through his precious hair that got messed up. "You must be the new kid." It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

A walked up quickly, both palms raised as he stepped between them, facing Mifune. "B and I have tried before - you can't get out."

Mifune sucked his teeth in irritation, glaring at A, then at the new bastard to walk in. "So why don't y'try leaving with me instead? Hell, let's rally up a whole bunch'a is and we'll just go. They can't stop us! What happened ta free will? I'm not stayin' in this shit hole!"

"Hey!"

Z stepped in front of A and shoved Mifune back with one hand, looking as intimidating as he could. "Wammy's isn't as bad of a place as you think. Show some appreciation, kid, you're stuck here anyway."

Mifune looked ready to launch himself at the dark haired boy, fists clenching. "Who th'hell said you could touch me?! I ain't stayin' here and that's that!"

"Then go! But don't berate my home, dumbass!" Him and B were both temperamental, but in different ways. B wouldn't act unless triggered, where as Z did whatever the hell he wanted.

A pulled Z back a bit, "That's enough…"

Oh, he would've had a lot more to say if he knew what the hell berate meant-!

"How about this; fuck you, fuck this building, I'm leaving, buh-bye." He pushed past the other kid, walking down the hall. How the hell did he get out of here...?

Z stuck his arm in front of A. "He won't make it out. Don't waste your time." A gave a heavy sigh and reluctantly nodded, walking back into the infirmary without even bothering to listen to Z's mumbling.

"Can't we go one day without this bullshit?"


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden Hades: the first child to be taken into Wammy's. He was given the alias A, for alternate. Next came Rue Ryuzaki, given B for Backup. After that, the students who came in that _weren't _as smart as those two were allowed to choose their own aliases. Some would choose letters, like C or Z, where other would choose regular words, like Rayne.

When A first came to Wammy's House, he met L shortly after. Everything was explained to him: What he was here for, what was expected of him, the talents he showed at such an early age, and what he was going to grow up to be. When told all this, the blonde's eyes lit up with excitement. He was going to mean something… He was going to be really important. And here he thought he'd never amount to anything special if he was being shipped off to some orphanage.

It wasn't like he gave from a bad family or anything. He lived with his Mother, Father and Grandmother before the house fire when he was five. His parents died, but his Grandmother lived. A day after his sixth birthday, his Grandmother passed away, and he was sent to one of Watari's regular orphanages.

This was at the time when Wammy's House had first developed, and Watari was looking for L's future successors. He sent exams to all his orphanages, planning on taking in any children who got at least a 95 score. But none did. Only one, who just happened to get 100%. This child was a six year old Aiden Hades.

A little while after he got himself situated in Wammy's House, a new student was introduced.

Rue Ryuzaki.

Not allowed to know each other's real names, A and B were expected to get along well, but focus mostly on their studies as well.

But they were definitely not expected to get along as well as they had.

Never having had a friend before, A immediately jumped at the chance to get to know B. The game room hadn't come in yet, so unless they wanted to play out in back, the only thing to do for fun in the house was watch television in the main room. But their interests with television were nowhere near similar to each other. Even though B hadn't grown up in a house where he was introduced to horror films and crime shows, he found them interesting and fun to watch. But A wasn't intrigued by anything scary like that. He'd rather watch kid friendly shows, like most children his age did. And only once in a while would the two compromise for eachother.

Rue Ryuzaki only ever knew his Mother growing up. Every time he'd try to ask about his Dad, his Mother would ignore the questions, shooing him off to play on his own. She didn't waste a second by the time he turned two to sign him up for nursery school, but even that turned out to be not such a good idea. It seemed as though Rue didn't even _try _to get along well with the other children. He started fights constantly, resorting to violence like pushing or kicking when he didn't get his way, and stealing toys from the others. He once was teased by another kid for his odd eating habits, eating strawberry jam straight from the jar, and needless to say… The outcome resorted in him being sent home, the antagonizer to the nurse.

Shortly after he turned five, Rue's mother was killed by an oncoming train. No one knew the real story… only Rue and his Mother. But it was a suicide. One he didn't feel comfortable telling anyone about once he was old enough to figure out the truth.

Not having any other family to fall back on, Rue was taken in by the very same orphanage that Aiden was once in. Of course, the blonde was not there anymore, since he'd been sent to Wammy's four days before Rue showed up. Rue was given the exam as well and, getting the same score as A, was renamed 'B' and sent off to Wammy's Institution.

When they first met, the thought that immediately came to mind was something that surprised the raven slightly.

_This boy…_

_He's cute._

B thought.

He'd watch him all the time, even when A was busy doing something else. Biting his thumb, a habit whenever in thought, he'd sit nearby and study everything he could about his first ever friend. The way his tongue stuck out a bit whenever A was concentrating or writing. The way his royal blue eyes seemed to light up when he smiled or saw B. The way he blushed whenever complimented. How he'd pretend not to be afraid whenever there was a little blood in those crime investigation shows B watched, just for the sake of spending more time with B. It was all so.. interesting to him.

Other children started being brought in to Wammy's House too, and although the two friends took interests in them as well, not as much as they did in each other. Because as far as they were concerned, they were best friends – and that was all they needed, wasn't it? D, X, K, Y – they tried to befriend A and B, but it never really worked. They could only be acquaintances with those children, and best friends with eachother.

On A's seventh birthday, B had no idea people were supposed to get their friends or loved ones gifts on that day. He'd never been given a birthday gift in his life, only a cake, and he told A that. A was a naturally understanding person, and told B he didn't need to worry. But sure enough, a few days later, B handed over a slightly late birthday gift: the watch A still wore to this day. By the time B's sixth birthday rolled around, he was presented a gift from A: a little action figure A took from home that B always liked to mess with whenever they were in his room. Two meaningful gifts.

About a day later, Celeste Taiyoko – given the alias 'C' – walked in the front doors of Wammy's House. Now eight years old, the pinkette used to bounce around between orphanages since he was two, never really staying anywhere long enough to call a place his home. Although he grew up this way, he easily passed his Wammy's entry exam, and over time – he was eventually considered to be third place in all of Wammy's after A and B to succeed L. But, after seeing all the work and pressure that was dealt to the only other two students who met L, he started to fail on purpose, successfully lowering his rank.

Considered to be more of a wallflower than the other children, C never really tried or had any luck in making acquaintance with anyone else, keeping to himself most of the time instead. He didn't converse with the others unless engaged, and even then it didn't really last long if he could help it. He was closed off… And maybe he preferred things that way.

Not long after, Zack Anderson was brought into the institution one afternoon by Watari himself. The old man knew this boy had seen more horrors in his seven years on this earth than he had in his entire life. Z grew up in a bad neighborhood with his Mom and Dad. Although, unlike the other children, he wasn't born in England. He was born and raised for the first six years of his life in New York, America. He started school when he was five of course, his Dad really didn't want him home longer than necessary, but wasn't allowed out of the apartment at any other time.

His Dad was an old drunk, who his Mother hated but couldn't afford to leave. But she didn't take most of the beatings. Little Zack did. He was abused – physically, mentally and sexually, until he was six years old. His Dad came home one night, drunk as ever, but the outcome was extremely different this time. He didn't go straight to Zack's room to pull him out from under his bed. Because this time, his Mother put up a fight for her son. She was stabbed by a kitchen knife, and Zack's Father was too stunned by what he had done to move. Taking the opportunity, the trembling boy called the police, and had his own Father arrested.

Like most of the others who ended up at Wammy's, he had no other family to fall back on. But once his intelligence was put to the test at one of Watari's regular orphanages, the man realized this child showed too much potential to _not _be tried as one of L's successors.

Because of the way Z grew up, his ability to trust was far beyond damaged. As a result, he kept to himself for a long while. But friendship found him, when his backstory was spread around the orphanage. Even if Z was asked years later about what happened, he could clearly tell anyone word for word what went down.

It was B.

B stopped the teasing before it really got a chance to take off. The first fight B ever got into at Wammy's was with Y, and what a way to start. He was sent to the nurse, and since they didn't have the solitary room at this time – since it's reasoning for being used in the first place was mainly for unstable children like B – he was only sent to his room for the night as a first warning.

The next day, Z went straight up to the other and thanked him for what he did. He was introduced to A, and after that, the three became a tight little group that nobody could break. That day that B saved him… well… It was the first day he ever felt admiration and respect for anyone. And that was where his love for B first developed.

Of course, he was a little jealous of how close A and B were with each other, but he always kept those feelings to himself. Which is why when X decided to try and befriend A but not B, he didn't tell B anything or interfere at all. If X and A became new best friends, what would he care? A was his friend and all, but he didn't have feelings for A. He didn't admire A. Just B.

Rose Williamson – given the alias 'X' – arrived a little before Z, and the two never really interacted before. He didn't know much about her, but just by her accent and the way she looked, Z could tell she'd probably lived in England all her life.

And she did. X had a full family – A Mother, a Father, an older brother and an older sister. But her family lived on a financial struggle, and she was the result of an unplanned pregnancy. Since her Mother couldn't bare to get an abortion, she was sent to live in an orphanage instead. It's needless to say what happened after six years of nobody wanting to adopt her.

But although some of the children in Wammy's might not have gotten along with everyone, they were still a family. A family with one goal, all united under one roof. And although it may not have seemed like it to some, Watari made sure to never let one child feel less important than the rest. No one was neglected. Everyone was special. That was why they were all here.

That was why they were in Wammy's.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, C sat up on his mattress in his bedroom, just waiting for Z to come. He wondered if B and A might be joining them, since they were Z's friends, after all. It was well after lights out, and all the children were expected to be asleep by now.

C's door opened slightly ajar, and in peaked Z. He saw the other was awake and smiled, taking a step inside. He was on his own, but just as ready to go.

"B's got somethin' else to do." Z explained, and A was always too scared that he had bad luck and would get them all in trouble. "Ready?"

C let a bright, excited smile appear on his face as he hopped down from the bed, walking over to Z. "Ah, that's too bad… But, um, I'm ready if you are."

Z nodded. He held his palm up, indicating for C to wait as the door was creaked quietly open. He then took a glance down the hall before walking, making his footsteps as light as possible. Leaning that walking with socks on was actually quieter than going barefoot, C followed behind the other as they snuck down the hall and to the staircase, making sure to keep close behind Z. It was kind of creepy at night, with all the lights off… He couldn't help but look around a bit.

Z crept down the staircase in front of C, checking to make sure he was still behind him and that they were alone before navigating his way into the dark staff kitchen, quietly opening the refrigerator door.

C looked up into the fridge at all the cakes and pastries they weren't allowed to eat, his eyes lighting up at the sight. "Oh wow, they all look so good…!" He whispered, practically drooling at the sight of chocolate cake. Z grinned and stood on his tip toes, fingertips grazing a box on the top shelf before grabbing and pulling it down. He slid down to sit against the wall on the floor, opening the box and licking his lips in excitement.

"Hold on a sec." C opened the drawer for silverware, soon realizing after that Z was not intending on using any. He frowned, "I'm not eating without a fork. That's messy."

The raven smirked, "Sorry, I just usually eat with my hands. Easier that way." He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the fork C had been holding out towards him and returning to his precious cake.

"That's so messy…" C huffed, taking chunks out of the cake with his fork. "Mmn… It's so good…"

Z nodded quickly in agreement, scooping up more cake and shoveling it into his mouth. "I love cake…"

The pinkette continued to eat the dessert happily, occasionally glancing over his shoulder towards the staircase. "Should we take this back to one of our bedrooms?" Z nodded. "Yours is closer, so sure."

They stood slowly, hugging both boxes of cake protectively to their chests as they crept back up the staircase, going as slowly and quietly as possible to avoid being heard or caught. Once they made it back to C's bedroom, they closed the door and took a seat on the bed.

"Okay, let's get back to eating!" C grinned.

" … And you better not get any crumbs on my bed!" C warned, watching as Z licked a bit of frosting off his thumb. The raven snickered and waved him off dismissively, continuing to eat. "I'll try, I'll try… But no promises."

C huffed, gobbling down more cake until he was full. "Eh… I'm full. And tired." He mumbled, flopping backwards onto the mattress.

Z smirked and laid down beside him with a sigh, placing one hand over his full stomach to rub it. "Me too…"

C looked over at the other, a goofy grin on his face. "This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Mmhm."

Z blinked. Those were kind of like the words you'd say at the end of a date, weren't they? He chuckled off the thought and placed his box of cake on a bedside table, stretching his arms and laying back down against the pillows. "Mind if I crash here tonight?"

C nodded and placed his own box of cake on top of Z's, readjusting himself to be more comfortable in bed. "Sure." He laid his head down and turned off the lamp, curling up a bit underneath the comforter they shared.

"Good night, Z."

"Night."

_oOo_

But Z and C weren't the only ones who snuck out of their bedrooms after lights out tonight. One floor up, B smirked and leaned against Mifune's bedroom door, saying his name in his most creepy and convincing whisper.

"Mifune…"

M sat straight up in bed, chills running down his spine. For once in a long while, he actually looked fearful. As if he believed some ghost or something was right outside his door, whispering his name.

_What the hell was that?!_

"Get outta here, that ain't funny!" He warned.

B covered his mouth to keep from laughing. No, he had to hold this joke up just a little while longer. "Mifune… Your time is up."

Mifune was freaking out, back on his bed and clinging to his pillow. "Cut that shit out! 'M tired of yer jokes!"

B slowly crawled in on M's bedroom floor, knowing the other couldn't possibly see him from his angle, before jumping up with a loud 'Rawr!'

Mifune let out a yell before scrambling back and covering his mouth, kicking both feet out to attack the boy's face. "That wasn't fuckin' funny!" He cried out, his voice a bit squeaky.

B laughed, shielding himself from any kicks. "That was extremely funny, actually."

"I hate you!' Mifune went to attacking B with his pillow, hitting him over and over. "Why don't you go play a prank on yer girlfriend or somethin' and leave me alone?"

Still grinning shamelessly, B swatted away the pillow. "A's no fun, he goes to sleep early… Unless we're preoccupied with something."

Mifune sat in the corner with a nasty glare. Preoccupied. He gripped his pillow angrily, "I don't give a fuck about that. Nasty."

B smirked, deciding to continue the teasing. "Y'know, his room's right next to yours, and we can get a little vocal sometimes…"

M turned a bright shade of red, almost equal to his hair. "G-Get out! I don't need t'hear all that! Yer only a kid for Christ sakes! I don't wanna know what you do with yer tiny peen."

B actually giggled. "You seemed pretty interested, I thought I'd inform you… Jealous?"

"_Jealous_?! I'm _not _jealous!" M scoffed. How dare he? "Get out! I'm not interested in you!"

"Not me. A."

"Well, I ain't interested in him, either!"

"Oh really?" B raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing it.

"Okay, so maybe A's cooler than the rest of ya, but I don't have a crush on him or anythin'! Now get the hell out, yer gonna get me in trouble."

"Good." B smiled and walked closer. "Because A belongs to me." He stated, as if the blonde was property.

Mifune glared at him. Hell, maybe he'd go after A just to be spiteful. "I don't give a shit about you or A. The only concern I have is getting the hell out of here. So why don't you go play with A, and I'll leave." He hopped off the cot, pushing past B to the slightly open bedroom door.

B snickered, "Gonna leave your own room? That's dumb." He shrugged and put both palms up in the air to show he'd acquiesce. "Nah, I'll leave… Just wanted to make a little something clear."

Mifune scoffed. He meant leave this whole shitty place, but he had to admit he was tired. He rolled his eyes, "I hope he breaks up with you. You're a pretty shitty guy."

B smirked. "Thanks." He said as he turned to face the door.

"Watch yourself, Mifune."

…..

Mifune frowned heavily, sitting back on the bed. "You don't have to worry about that."

"No one's worrying… I don't need to worry. Although, you might." The raven shrugged, a sly smile curving on his lips.

"Don't threaten me, B!" M shouted angrily. "I don't give a damn _who _you are!"

"You don't _know_ who I am… Yet."

M smirked. "I won't. I don't care enough to."

"You lie. I can tell."

Mifune glared. "Lie? I ain't a liar."

"Yeah y'are." B countered.

"No, I ain't! Now go!"

"Fine." B shrugged and backed out of the bedroom. "See ya."

Mifune got up, shutting the door just loudly to get his message of anger across without waking anyone else up once B left. He sighed and crawled into bed, mumbling to himself like a grumpy child.

B went back into A's room, where he usually slept now considering his own bedroom was only across the hall. He quietly slipped back in beside him with a tired sigh, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a kiss on his cheek as he settled into the sheets. The still asleep A had a small smile on his face once he felt his source of warmth return, leaning back against the younger.

But even though B had already fallen asleep, Mifune lay under his blanket with his eye on the door for a while, as if he was expecting B to return.

_oOo_

Z didn't know exactly when, but he could get a pretty good estimate of when the nightmares first started. Ones where his Father was in front of him again, the man who was supposed to be behind bars, but was instead in front of him once again. Whether he be beating him with a belt, smashing a beer bottle into his head, smacking him or shoving him around, or even sexually abusing him – He just would never leave Zack alone!

Which is why the raven tossed and turned in bed beside C, a look of fear and discomfort all over his face. The pinkette sat up, face full of concern "Z?"

"Daddy… No.."

Was all Z responded with.

"…No…!"

He started to flail.

"I-I'm sorry… Please…!"

Panicking a bit on the inside, C tried to shake Z awake, to stop him from dreaming any more and bring him back into reality. "Z! Wake up! It's C!" He tried once more, grabbing at the arms and legs swinging at him. With a worried expression on his face, it suddenly switched to relief as Z bolted upright in bed.

A teary eyed Zack looked over at C as he was suddenly pulled into a comforting hug by surprise, and of course, returned the gesture, both arms moving to wrap tightly around his neck.

"It's okay… I get nightmares all the time. Everyone has 'em. I understand. No need to apologize, Z."

But still, despite his new friend's understanding and compassion, Zack lowered his head shamefully, face buried into his shoulder. It would probably take him awhile to forget about this little experience, even if C promised to forget it ever happened and move on like normal. Which, he most likely would.

"Do you want to talk about it…?" C offered.

Z thought about it for a moment, sniffling before answering. "I always have nightmares of the stuff my Dad used to do… That's all."

"I get it… But, you don't have to worry about that anymore. It's over." C comforted, fingers combing lightly through the strands of Z's hair.

"A and B are here for you now… So am I, okay?" C promised.

"Thank you…" Z mumbled. He averted his emerald eyes away, though he was extremely grateful for all this – he wouldn't really let it show. Of course, C was too smart of a kid to not recognize it anyway.

"You're welcome."

Once they both moved back from the hug, C gestured towards the boxes of cake.

"Want more? Or are you tired enough to go back to sleep?"

The answer was obvious. In just ten minutes, Z had eating more cake and was only now tired enough to return to his sleep, laying down beside C in bed and curling up somewhat under the warm covers. He sighed and closed his heavy eyelids, both arms brought up to his chest.

"Good night… Again."

C gave a soft smile.

"Night, Z."


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, C woke up first, despite having fallen asleep late. He was on a tight schedule of studying, and he couldn't fall behind. He kept Z tucked in nice and comfy, sitting at his desk and opening up his book, studying silently until Z decided to wake up. He knew today would be a bad day for him, so he'd remain silent.

But eventually, as time went on, C had to wake up Z. He'd hate for the boy to miss breakfast. Perhaps he should go get the new kid too. No one else would do it, or remember. He returned to the bed, rubbing at his eyes as he shook Z gently. "It's time for breakfast, y'gotta get up."

Z's emerald eyes opened immediately, darting around the room as if he'd just been pulled out of a dream. He blinked a few times as they settled upon the pinkette above him, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Thanks…"

He mumbled and slowly pulled himself to sit up in bed, stretching his arms.

While C gave Z some time to wake up mentally, he went out into M's room. After a bit of clearly heard by the entire floor arguing, he walked back out, then brought Z downstairs to eat. "I guess he'll be joining us later..."

As they entered the main room downstairs where children all sat at the lined up cafeteria-like tables to eat, Z looked around at the food set up in a buffet style for children to serve themselves. Ever since he lived with his Mom and Dad, he had a problem with his appetite and eating. More specifically, he was told by his Father that he was greedy if he ever finished an entire plate, and should eat only half at most. This was psychologically drilled into him, where now he couldn't eat any more than half of what was on his plate if he wanted to keep his food down in his stomach and feel alright.

C never really ate much. He was one of the few considerate ones, trying to save food for the ones who woke up late. He sat beside Z at B's empty table, but made no effort to talk to his friends.

Mifune got up late, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes before groggily walking down to breakfast. After getting his breakfast, he sat at his own little table in the corner. C blinked as he stared at him. "Should we invite him over...?"

B only scoffed in reply. Why invite over that brat? He shook his head silently, shoveling some strawberry jam straight from the jar into his mouth. He nudged the jar towards Z in offering, which the slightly younger raven gladly accepted and dipped his index finger into. If B didn't want M here, no way in Hell was he gonna say yes.

C felt a bit bad, watching Mifune sit all the way over there by himself. In his opinion, everyone in Wammy's needed a friend. An ally at least. This was a pretty cutthroat place at times, and...M was kinda small. He stood with his food. "You know...I think I'll just sit with him instead. I know you guys don't really...like him. I'll catch you later though." he walked away from the inseparable three over to Mifune's table.

Z blinked. Although he was starting to make friends with C, he wouldn't just leave B… But once he saw A walking down the stairs nearby, he was surprised the see the blonde hesitating with walking over to him and B. This had never happened before, and when he saw the ocean blue eyes drift over towards C and M…. He knew the reason why. A reason B surely wouldn't appreciate.

When C sat down at his table, Mifune shot him annoyed glare. "What d'you want? Y'came to threaten me too?" The pinkette only laughed, shaking his head.

"Look at my arms. I'm in no physical condition to threaten anyone. Why, are you being threatened?" Mifune scoffed, but made no attempt to answer his question. The other boy sighed, looking up to see A coming over, and even more surprised to see that B and Z wasn't tagging along. maybe they weren't as inseparable as he thought. "Ah...hi, A~"

Mifune's head perked up. A? He blinked at the blonde that now stood beside him. He didn't mind this. A was the only one he really liked. "Uh... hey."

"Hi." A smiled. The usually cheerful blonde gladly greeted his hopefully new friends as he slowly sat down beside M. He could feel B and Z's eyes on him, but tried to the best of his ability to act like he didn't. If the two stubborn ravens wanted to come over and join him, he'd gladly welcome them… Which he knew they probably would soon. No way would his B sit back and watch as he spent time with anyone other than him. And Z, the boy he knew secretly crushed on his boyfriend, wouldn't just stay there all alone.

"You wouldn't want to come.. Sit over there with us, would you M?" A tried.

"No." Mifune replied huffily, shoveling more food in his mouth. "Yer boyfriend's a dick."

"You really shouldn't talk with your mouth f-" Mifune shot C a glare, quickly shutting him up.

"Yer not my fuckin' mom stop actin' like it." He told the pinkette in annoyance. He turned his attention back to A, not even caring about the dejected look on C's face. "Hey, I got a question: How come yer with a guy like him anyways? He's kinda a prick."

A blushed. He looked down at his tray of food, playing with his hands on his lap. This wasn't an unpopular question, but answers for it were so difficult to explain. He couldn't understand exactly why he fell in love with the stubborn boy known as B, he just… did. Maybe it was the fact that he was so misunderstood by everyone, A took the time to uncover what was underneath when no one else gave him the chance. Maybe it was because B could make him laugh. Maybe it was because of the way he made A smile or blush with even simple gestures, or the affection he showed to him and him alone. Maybe it was because…

"We're just… In love."

Mifune gave a grin, ruffling A's hair as if he were a little brother. "heh, that's pretty cute. But ain'cha a little too young t'be sayin' shit like love and understandin'? My mama always told me I'd never be able to have a lover 'cause I'm dumb." He gave a shrug. C sighed softly.

"I personally think young love is cute. Every experience is worth it, right?"

"Says the one with no boyfriend." Mifune sneered with a grin.

"Well you don't have one either!"

"I ain't tryna date anybody in here!"

"I'm 9, and he's 8." A repeated their ages for the second time since he met M. "I know we're a little young, but I just know… I know we've got to be the only ones for eachother."

"Nine's still pretty young t'me. Especially since B told me you two do stuff together." He snickered, going back to chomping down his food. "So you've been here at least 4 years. What about you?" He questioned C.

The pinkette was a bit surprised he'd spoken to him, but answered nonetheless. "Oh, two years. But I've been bouncing around orphanages for a while."

It took a minute for A to process what Mifune said.

"Stuff?!" The blonde interjected with an embarrassed blush that could surely be spotted all the way from their table to B and Z's.

Mifune almost laughed at the expression on A's face. He tugged at his shirt, urging him to talk. "Come on now, is it the truth or isn't it? I kinda need to know since I'm right next door."

"S-Shut your mouth." A mumbled and cast his glace away off to the side. He was way too polite.

Mifune gave a nod, shoving the last of his food into his mouth. "Well...guess I'll be requesting a new room." He looked up at C. "Wanna switch?" To which the pinkette quickly shook his head no.

At this point, B had already finished his jar and Z ate only a little of the breakfast on his place – including the few strawberries B offered. The two stood and, picking up their trays, went right over to the others' table, but for different reasons. Whereas B wanted to get in on the conversation and slip right in beside A, Z just didn't want to be alone.

And more surprises joined the table. B dropped his tray beside A, which instinctively made the blonde slide over. C blinked when B sat down, Z not far behind. Mifune groaned, muttering a sarcastic "great" under his breath. C hoped that the redhead wouldn't start any more problems with B.

"So, what're we talkin' about over here?" B asked.

"Nothi-"

"B and A's relationship." Mifune cut C off, shrugging. "I wanna get a new room. I don't think I wanna hear 'em go at it. And C's bein' a jerk and won't switch with me." He made a bit of a grossed out face, and C gave an exasperated sigh. He's so damn blunt...

Z so obviously frowned in annoyance from the thought. Man, was he glad he didn't have M's room...

B smirked, obviously egging on M in any way he could. "Yeah, you'd probably want to switch."

"B…" A warned.

"What? It's true. You have no idea how loud this one gets.." He jerked his thumb in an extremely embarrassed A's direction.

"Rue, that's enough!"

B's eyes widened. Speaking of your own or another child's real name was forbidden at this school, and B hated it especially. Almost instantly, the blonde wished he could take back his little outburst.

"B…"

B stood from the table abruptly, marching right off to dump out what remained of his food and leave. The nervous blonde followed, and, seeing no reason to stay behind as well as wanting to know what would happen, Z left as well.

It was silent at the table. Mifune didn't care enough to comment, while C had no idea what to make of this. Was B mad at A? He never thought he'd see a sight like that before. Soon enough it became a little too awkward for him. "Um...I'm gonna go study. If you want the rest of my breakfast, you can have it."

C left the room, leaving Mifune to jump at the opportunity to finish C's food.

_oOo_

Some time later, there was a knock at Mifune's door. It was so obviously by the slow and almost nervous hesitance of it, who was behind it before the mystery person even spoke.

"M… You can't miss your classes… They'll find you and bring you into the office." A warned.

"Don't care." Was the annoyed response from behind the door, the redhead rolling onto his side. "Maybe they'll get sick of me being a freeloader and kick me out."

"Open the door…"

With a heavy sigh of his own, Mifune got up and dragged himself to the door, unlocking it and opening it to face A. "I don't wanna stay here. Nobody likes me and I don't like nobody."

"I like you… You're my friend." An offended A frowned.

Mifune gave a heavily sigh, running his fingers through blood red hair. "I dunno... Yer boyfriend might just cut my head off, then you'll have a dead friend. There ain't no reason for me to be here, so I dunno why you bother with me."

A looked down. How foolish of him… B tried to warn him against talking to Mifune and trying to be his friend, but the friendly and naïve blonde refused. Look at where that got him now.

"Fine… I'll be going to class now." He turned.

Mifune kinda...felt bad. He looked so dejected. Damn, he really wish he didn't have a conscience. "Hey! Just...hold on a sec. I gotta go get changed. Can I walk with ya? I dunno where the hell I'm goin' in this place. B won't mind too much, right?"

The hopeful blonde turned back around upon hearing this, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah."

"Cool." Mifune gave a grin, walking back into his room, quickly changing into an outfit he yanked out from his suitcase. Once dressed and ready, he walked back into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Lead the way, A."

A nodded and started walking. "What's your schedule? We all have different ones."

M took out the paper he had shoved in his back pocket, handing it to A. "Here ya go. We have any of the same classes?"

A looked over the paper. In only about a second, he memorized everything on the sheet and knew Mifune's schedule as well as his own and his others friends'. "We all have eight periods in total. We have seven together. You and B have all eight together. You, me and B have seven together, including this first class as well as Z."

He smiled slightly, "I have a photographic memory…"

Mifune blinked at him, taking the schedule back. "Really? That's pretty cool." He looked down at his paper, then squinted his eyes at A. "What do I have 6th?" He tested.

"Music."

Mifune's jaw dropped, and he stared at his paper. "No way! That's crazy!" He gave a bit of a laugh, folding up the paper and shoving it into his pocket. "Well, I'm not really good an instruments. Is the triangle an option?"

A giggled, "No. But there's piano, flute, guitar, drums, violin, cello, saxophone, trumpet, bass, piccolo…"

"Drums could suit me well..." Mifune thought aloud, humming. "Uh, so what do you play? Something pretty, like the piano, right?"

The blonde nodded. He supposed it was easy to assume that about him. "I do play the piano, as well as violin, cello, flute and bass."

The redhead gave a nod, genuinely impressed. What nine year old knows how to do all that? "That's pretty cool. You look like the type who likes to sing too. Can you sing good?"

A blushed, "I've been told, but… I'm not so sure."

"Ooh?" M grinned. "I can sing too. Maybe you should do a duet with me." He laughed lightly, "I dunno if yer boyfriend would appreciate that though. Can he sing?"

A nodded quickly, "Oh yes, though he wouldn't admit that. He has a beautiful voice. He can play the guitar, saxophone, piano, drums and violin, too."

Mifune laughed again, actually enjoying the conversation he was having. "Oh yeah? Well... maybe he can join us. We'll have a boy band of eight and nine year olds."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, we could call it Wham! After Wammy's." he laughed right along with his friend. They were friends now. Mifune never thought he'd have one of those.

"I'm sure B and I would love to do that!" A nodded.

It's funny, because the idea sounded great. Too bad the others didn't like him… Well, C tried, but he was pretty annoying. "Do you think we should really do something like that?" M asked, to which A nodded again.

"That'd be really fun…"

A great way to all become real friends, the blonde thought.

"Maybe X could even join, too. You haven't really met her, but her talent is music…"

A talent was something in Wammy's the children were especially good at, above all else. A explained this to M.

"Ah... Okay." Mfune mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "What's your talent?" He asked curiously. Maybe he'll try and have the same talent as him.

"Mathematics." A shrugged. "Though I wish it was art, but if I'm gonna be the first successor to L, Watari says Mathematics is more valuable. B's is Chemistry, and Z's is computer skills.."

The two had finally walked into class - what class was this anyway? - and Mifune's eyes flickered over to where B and Z stood. "Ah...yer boyfriend's givin' me the death glare cause I walked in with ya." Mifune sent a smirk in his direction, only to try and annoy him.

A frowned. Uh oh. He sighed and went over to sit in his usual spot beside B.

Mifune sat down, looking at the three. Wow, all that was missing was the little pink brat. He vaguely wondered what class he had. About a minute after class had started, the boy ran in, disheveled and trying to put his things in his bag, apologizing repeatedly to his teacher as he sat down in his seat. The boy had been up all night, studying for the math test planned for later that day.

Mifune wasn't really paying attention. Ugh...this was so boring. He laid his head down on his desk, his face nestled into his arms. Why did he have to learn about History? It was in the past. Eventually, he fell asleep to the teacher's droning, his soft snores permeating the air.

While B was just staring off into space out the window he sat beside, and Z was playing with a PSP behind a folder, A allowed himself to take a break from notes and cast his glance over towards M. He sighed and poked his back subtly.

Mifune lifted a hand, trying to swat get away before letting it drop back on his desk. Man he was tired. He needed more sleep, he was a growing boy...

A frowned and poked him once more.

Mifune grumbled, turning his head and opening one hazel eye to stare at the blonde. "What d'you want, I'm sleepy..." He complained to his friend.

"If you don't pass classes, you'll fall behind."

"So?"

"Wouldn't you rather have classes with me than go all by yourself?"

Mifune sighed heavily, sitting up and crossing his arms. "Fine... I'll stay up." He agreed begrudgingly.

"Good."

After the class was dismissed, children started to pack up and leave out the door. As they walked out of class, Mifune gave a loud yawn, walking beside A. "Ugh... can I take Japanese for an easy A?" He grumbled in annoyance, knowing foreign language was their next class.

A shrugged, "You can, with B and Z. I'll be in French. I've already taken Japanese and Italian… I'm trying to take as many language classes as I can. We're all required to know three, but I'm going for more."

"Aren't you a little overachiever." M mumbled, thinking over his options. "Ah...yeah. I think I'll just stick with the easy A. B and Z should be easy enough to ignore. Walk me to class?"

"Sure."

"Right. Thanks." Mifune murmured, following A to his next class. He scratched the back of his head, taking occasional glances at B and Z, who were so obviously following behind them. Z was A's friend and all, but it was no secret who he'd choose between him and B.

Once they all walked into class, A smiled and waved goodbye before walking off. Z smirked and waited until Mifune was nearby before swiping out the chair he would've sat at, stealing it so he could sit beside B.

Mifune glared at Z as he took his seat. The little fuck did that on purpose, didn't he? Begrudgingly, the red head plopped in the seat on the other side of B, heavily annoyed. Let's just hope they didn't get into a falling out…

Soon enough, much to all the children's joy, it was lunch time.

Mifune walked to his solitary table with his lunch in hand, the nudge to his should nearly making him drop it. "Watch where the fuck you're going, asshole!" The fiery red head snapped.

B smirked. "Make me."

The brat scoffed, slamming his food down and turning back to the raven haired boy. "Maybe I will!"

"Come at me." B challenged.

Mifune's eyes flashed angrily, and he took quick steps towards B, sending a quick punch towards his face. He didn't even notice A walking towards them. But, as the blonde approached to try and stop the fight, he didn't notice where Mifune's fist was headed. He didn't notice B dodge out of the way until it was too late, and the innocent blonde ended up taking the blow to the face – which sent him flying back onto the floor. Immediately upon impact, the already sensitive boy started to cry.

Mifune's eyes went wide when his fist connected, just not with the face he intended. "...A?!" He panicked, not wanting to lose the only friend he had in this hellhole. He grabbed him gently by the arm, beginning to help him up. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-!"

"Don't touch him!"

A now angry B warned, prying his hand off of A and shoving M back away from his boyfriend. His shaking fist raised, sending an even harder flying punch to the enemy's nose.

_Oh, fuck! I didn't mean to make A cry!_

The next thing M knew, he was being punched, the force of it making him slam against the wall. He grit his teeth, his eyes slightly watery from the ache. He stood nonetheless to snap at him. "What the hell is your problem, huh?!" He demanded.

"You punched A in the face! That's my problem! What, are you retarded?" B yelled.

"Are _you _retarded?!" M shot back, his hands gripping the front of his shirt, trying to push him away. "You're the dumbass who decided to move out the way! It's yer fault A got hit! I wasn't even tryin' to hit him!"

"You're so _fucking _lucky A's hurt, or else I'd kill you right now!"

But the two had no more time to fight. B focused his concern on turning away to lead A up to the nurse's office.

Mifune watched A and B walk out, and he scoffed, going to sit at his table. Son of a bitch. He wasn't even hungry anymore. He felt bad that he'd hit A.

"Why'd you punch A?"

Z asked as he arrived at the table moment too late, having not witnessed what happened.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He snapped at Z, pushing his meal angrily to the side. "I didn't know he was behind B, and he moved, and A was there... I couldn't stop myself, alright?!"

"Oh… People are making it sound like you meant to do it." Z frowned as he sat, eyeing the food.

Mifune frowned softly, cradling his head in his arms as he laid it down on the table. "I didn't." He grumbled angrily.

…..

"Do you like A? Y'know… that way." Z asked.

He popped his head up, glaring at Z. "Why does everyone keep askin' me that? I don't like A that way!"

Z raised his palms in defense. "Hey, just asking. I wouldn't care if you did, anyway…"

"So you could get with B?" M asked, pressing a hand to his cheek. "You're a better match for him than A, I guess."

Z blushed, averting his narrowed green hues off to the side. "Is that supposed to insult me?"

He shrugged. "I guess you can take it as an insult. I just think you two got more in common than him and A. A's too sweet."

"I agree that they aren't exactly a match made in heaven, but… I don't know about them breaking up anytime soon." Z sighed.

Mifune gave a shrug. He really didn't give a damm about their relationship. "So hop off and leave em be." He suggested.

"I guess."

Z nodded towards the food, "You're not eating?"

Mifune pointed to his own plate of untouched food that he had pushed away. "I'm obviously not hungry. Give it to someone else."

The raven shook his head, "I'm throwing mine out, might as well get rid of yours, too."

Mifune gave a soft whatever, piling the plates before throwing them out. "Do teachers come lookin' fer ya of you skip classes?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah… They'll bring you into the office if you don't have a valid reason signed by the nurse…"

"Ooh, scary." M muttered sarcastically. "I think I'll risk it. I'll just tell the teachers I'm sick or whatever. Food poisonin'."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna go home!" He snapped back childishly before realizing what he said. "This place is a dump." Lies. It was great. "Besides, I have friends out there waitin' fer me to come back!" More lies.

"Lies." Z said aloud what he was thinking.

"I don't give a damn what you think. There's things I gotta do." Mifune answered.

"Like what?"

"None of your business!" M shouted, his cheeks heating up a bit.

Z smirked, "I'm just curious. You think I care enough to judge or tell anyone?"

Mifune huffed, crossing his arms and looking down at his lap. "I'm just... I'm tryna get this kid t'like me." He gave a shrug. "It's important."

"Why is it important?"

"Because it is! Shut up, alright, it ain't gonna happen if I'm stuck in here." M insisted.

"What's his name?" Z asked.

"His name's Tachibana. He's some untouchable rich kid." He seemed embarrassed talking about him, blushing. "I'm trying to earn - well, steal - money so I can go to the same high school as him in three years."

"Huh." Was all Z could reply. He couldn't honestly understand it all that much, but… He supposed he'd do the same thing if this Tachibana kid was B.

Mifune seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, his face softening into an expression that didn't try to scare anyone off. Then he glared again, standing up.

"I'm going to my room." He mumbled, walking out of the cafeteria.


End file.
